


Another Hit

by Mitchuation (Tamawind)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, There is no angst in this and that’s such a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamawind/pseuds/Mitchuation
Summary: “Last time I got high I ended up making out with Stromer as well”“Must just be a weed thing then”“The only time anyone will ever find Stromer attractive is when they’re high off their ass? Is that what you’re saying Matts” Mitchy snorts and Auston shoots a blinding grin at him making Mitch wish he didn’t take that last hit.“I mean you’re the one who said it but honestly he’s not an awful looking guy and he is a very good kisser, you have to give the guy credit where credit is due” Mitch doesn’t even blink as he takes another hit.





	Another Hit

**Author's Note:**

> “We were smoking in your car just friends at the time 
> 
> We were just talking about why it feels so good to kiss another person 
> 
> -it’s such an odd act the pressing together of lips if you think about it-
> 
> We were talking about kissing and I couldn’t help but lean over and kiss you 
> 
> — Edgar Holmes “

Mitch could feel his heart pound against his chest. He couldn’t tell if it was from the weed or from the way Auston looked as he wrapped his lips around the joint and took a hit. Mitch could feel his filter slipping away and knew if he took anymore hits there was no hope at holding back. 

Auston passed it to Mitch and Mitch took another hit, sealing his fate. Auston just smiled lazily, the high already starting to settle in for him as he started talking. 

“I haven’t done this since I was back home, actually the last time I did it I ended up making out with your friend Stromer” 

Mitch almost choked on the smoke in his lungs, coughing harder as the smoke irritated his throat further. He motioned for the water bottle in the cup holder closest to Auston. Auston quickly gave him the water and rolled the windows down a bit, letting a bit of the smoke escape so Mitch could at least attempt to take in some fresh air. When Mitch was finally done he passed the joint off to Auston and then started to laugh. The unrestrained type of laugh that wouldn’t stop, much to high to control himself already. Auston just smiled taking a deep hit as he waited for mitch to recover, a lazy grin plastered on his face. 

“Nice case of the giggles their mitchy” mitchy just smiled and leaned into Auston a little, hoping his hands falling onto Auston’s thighs would be seen as an accident. 

“You and Stromer that’s” mitch started laughing again tears coming to his eyes from laughing so hard, “fuck Matts, you know what makes it even funnier?” 

Auston just shakes his head blowing smoke into Mitch’s face, causing both of them to giggle before Mitch settles against Auston again. 

“Last time I got high I ended up making out with Stromer as well” 

“Must just be a weed thing then” 

“The only time anyone will ever find Stromer attractive is when they’re high off their ass? Is that what you’re saying Matts” Mitchy snorts and Auston shoots a blinding grin at him making Mitch wish he didn’t take that last hit. 

“I mean you’re the one who said it but honestly he’s not an awful looking guy and he is a very good kisser, you have to give the guy credit where credit is due” Mitch doesn’t even blink as he takes another hit. 

“Do you want to roll another?” Mitch asks but Auston shakes his head and Mitch rolls the window down and throws what’s left of the joint out the window. 

“You’re not wrong about Dylan though, he is a good kisser, his lips are just so soft and the way he held me close. It was better than any girl I’ve ever kissed before” Auston hummed im agreement, the smoke was pretty thick trapped in the car but Mitch could still make out the flush taking over Auston’s face. 

“He did this thing with his tongue and fuck Mitchy it felt so good no ones ever taken me apart just from kissing, don’t know how McDavid does it” Mitch’s face scrunches up as he moves so his feet are in Auston’s lap, it’s a bit of a tight fit since they’re still in a car but it works for him. 

“He doesn’t” Mitch says as his voice catches in his throat when Auston automatically puts his hand on Mitch’s legs and rubs his thumb in soothing circles. 

“What do you mean?”

“Dylan and Connor they split up the first time Dylan got sent back down. I don’t think Dylan’s talked to him much since and trust me Connors tried, he even made out with Michael McLeod at the last street hockey game this summer” Auston’s eyes widened comically and it made Mitch laugh as his whole body felt pleasantly buzzed and floaty. 

“No way you’re telling me Connor McDavid made out with Michael McLeod to make Dylan Strome jealous” Mitch giggled as he nodded. 

“Yes Auston Matthews I Mitchell Marner did say that” that got a snicker from Auston and Mitch let s goofy grin overtake his face. 

“Did it work?”

“God no, it backfired Dylan kicked him out and both Ryan’s flipped out on Connor afterwards. But I asked Mikey and he said Connor was the best kiss he’s ever had and he couldn’t even be mad at him for it because he felt like he had just been blessed.”

“Blessed with the next great ones kiss, what if that gave you like magical hockey skills, do you think Connor would go around kissing everyone” Mitch laughed at the ridiculous idea. 

“Maybe Dylan’s having a less than stellar season because he’s no longer being blessed with Hockey Jesus’ kisses” Mitch sobered up a little at that he knew Auston was joking but he knew Dylan was going through something awful and it wasn’t his hockey that was the problem. 

“Don’t tell him that please, he’s already so upset with himself he doesn’t need to be reminded of Connor not right now.” Auston’s smile slipped and he tried to make eye contact with Mitch. 

“You know I was joking right? Dylan is amazing at Hockey the Yotes just aren’t giving him enough time to prove himself he’s not as lucky as we are to have a strong organization willing to help us and let us grow into our roles” 

“I know” Mitch mumbles as he looks up at Auston who bring his hand to Mitch’s face. 

Mitch takes about two seconds to process what’s happening. Auston’s face looks so clear despite the thick haze of smoke still hanging in the air. Mitch doesn’t stop himself from surging forward, not sure if he even could in this state of mind. He reaches his hand to grab the back of Auston’s neck and pull him in closer as their lips connect. Mitch can feel Auston’s hand tense up where it still is on his face. A second later he feels the hand move to cup his jaw and Mitch lets his mouth open and moans a little when Auston’s tongue slips in. No matter how good of a kisser Stromer was Auston would always come out on top in Mitch’s book. Mitch moved so he could attempt to straddle Auston’s lap. Auston pulls away a bit and Mitchy whines. Trying to get to the spot he wants to be in. 

“Matts” Mitch actually whimpers, his mind too caught up in how his lips tingled and his whole body buzzed with want. 

“Hold on” Auston breathed out as he reached down the side of his seat looking for something. 

When his seat went back, giving more room for mitch to work with, his lips went back to Mitch’s. Mitch sighed into the kiss. Completely content. He could stay like this forever if Auston would let him and with the way Auston’s lips moved just as lazily as Mitch’s, forever wouldn’t be even close to enough time for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! I based the whole thing off that poem by Edgar Holmes which you can find in his book “her favorite color was yellow”!
> 
> Extras:  
> -Mitch goes into practice the next day with a hickey and still kind of high
> 
> -Auston is so proud of himself he forgets to be embarrassed until Willy calls both of them out for the marks and Marty calls both of them out for reeking of marijuana 
> 
> -Mitch “how was I supposed to know my car would still reek the next day” marner 
> 
> -Auston “its going to smell like weed for like a month” Matthews 
> 
> -William “I can’t believe you didn’t invite me” Nylander 
> 
> -Mitch texts Dylan the next day thanking him for helping him get with Auston to which Dylan just sends a bunch of question marks back at him 
> 
> -Dylan “You did not get with the dude you’ve been crushing on for over a year by telling eachother how good it was to make out with me” Strome 
> 
> -Connor also gets a text from Mitch and a question asking if he’d kiss both him and Matts “For science Davo!”
> 
> -Connor “no for the last time my lips don’t transfer you magic hockey skills marns” McDavid


End file.
